In a particular class of air filter apparatus commonly referred to as dust collector systems, it is known to utilize a reverse pulse of compressed air to clean contaminants which have accumulated on the surface of the filter medium. The fabric in a fabric filter dust collector serves essentially as a seive. It acts to retain the dust on one side from passing through to the other side. As a layer of dust builds on the surface of the fabric and as this process continues, increased amounts of energy are required to force the air through the fabric filter. Accordingly, it is desirable to periodically remove the build-up of cake material which collects on the outer surface of the fabric filter.
Various arrangements have been proposed to achieve that cleaning. An example of one such prior art fabric filter dust collector is described in the Pausch U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,899. That patent describes a prior art mechanism employed in an attempt to use supersonic air pulses to clean the fabric filter tubes of the dust collectors.
Attention is also directed to the Pausch U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,682; the Duyckinck U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,962; the Pausch U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,878; and the Pausch U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,152. Attention is further directed to the Pausch U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,867; the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,356; the Lelaiert et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,736 and the Lelaiert U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,509.
Attention is further directed to the Colley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,066; the Blackmore U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,674; the Pausch U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,268; the Samolis U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,255; the Nemesi U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,454; and Nemesi pending application Ser. No. 281,962, filed July 10, 1981 now abandoned.